


Limits

by MissHappy



Series: Pack [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Calum, Beta Michael, Omega Luke, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/pseuds/MissHappy
Summary: Someone from Luke's past comes back, but he is not even aware of who it is. Meanwhile Ashton will go beyond everyone to protect his Omega.Also, Calum and Michael think Luke needs to get taught a lesson.





	1. You keep me

**Author's Note:**

> Worst summary ever lol, but this is 1/2 of this part of the series, I wanted to post it already so I split it while I get the other chapter done. Hope you enjoy!

Ashton was considered by others and himself, a pacific Alpha. He only cared about his family and closed ones, as long as they were safe, there was no reason for him to go cause some unnecesary beef with any other pack. He had gained the respect of the elders because of his responsability and easy going nature, despite being a young Alpha, ha had proven to be more mature and cold headed than many other Alphas.

However, everyone had thir limits and that included the young Alpha. Each pack had their delimited territory, and as long as they weren't considered a threat to each other, it was okay for them to trespass the "borders". But Ashton's pack has been having a constant case of invasion that the Alpha was starting to get tired of.

"They were here again" Michal sniffed the ground that led to their home, the huge brown wolf looked up on the direction the scent went on. Ashton growled, this was the fourth time this week, and he knew exactly whose pack was trespassing their territory.

 

 

"Ash! Did you see them? How many of them are? Are we going to attack them?"

"We? You must be kidding right? There's no you in we in this situation" Michael laughed at the boy who had come running down the stairs to greet them the moment he had heard the two wolves arrive, handing them clothes so they could get dressed after shifting. "You don't get to decide that" Luke snapped, hugging Ashton close after the man had gotten dressed."Fucking brat" Michael spat back, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Michael" The Alpha warned, sending a glare his way. Michael just rolled his eyes. Luke had been living with them for a few months now, now being old enough to move in with a new pack different from his biological family. But the fifteen year old was thriving too much on the Alpha's attention, now that he was finally able to join a pack, he knew right away he wanted to join Ashton's. The older wolf had seen him grow, had taken him in since his first shift when he was only twelve, and taught him everything he could about wolves instincts and the enhanced abilities that came with it.

"Lunch's ready" Calum called from the kitchen. They all settled to eat on the table, Luke always on Ashton's right side. "Are you sure it's them?" the younger Beta asked. He didn't want to admit he was nervous, but he was sure all of them were. "Yes, Michael said the scents are unmistakable" Ashton said in concern, his hands crossed under his chin in thought. "well that's confidence" Calum retorted. "Okay but who are they like are they super dangerous? Because then it wouldn't be a problem right?" Luke interfered excitedly, looking at the three men sat around the table. The two Betas saw each bother and then their Alpha, silence filling the room.

"Lukey, why don't you better clean the table and then go upstairs for a little yeah? This is a topic you can't really be part of" The Alpha cautiously said. "What?! No way! I'm already part of the pack I can be involved in this just like any of you!" "Luke you'll find out later don't-" Calum tried.

"You are horrible pack members!" The boy exclaimed before storming to his room upstairs. "What a brat" the two Betas said at the same time, if it had been one of them, their ass wouldn't survive a beating for disrespecting Ashton. "Don't call him that" the older said sternly, the others remained quiet but he caught Michael rolling his eyes.

"Either way what are we gonna do with them? Tell the elders? Try to reason with them and tell them to fuck off our territory?" Michael brought back the important topic, just when he made sure Luke was out of hearing range. "They are dangerous, and they don't care about killing, we know that" Calum said the last part lower, almost regretting saying it. "Yeah, we know what they are capable of, so we have to approach this carefully, I'll gather other Alphas including Luke's brothers. Our pack is small but we count with more allies than foes".Ashton finished confident, getting to work immediately, he wasn't letting a pack of renegades damage his family. Specially when he knew what they were aiming for.

 

 

"Hey Lukey boy" Ashton peeked through the Omega's door. "Go away" Luke's voice was muffled under the covers. The Alpha had made contact with other packs nearby, Luke's brothers were the first to answer the call and were going to be there the next day. "Luke I need to talk to you" Ashton entered the room, sitting beside the lump on the bed he picked it up and settled it on his lap easily. Luke was being held like a baby cuddled in his blankets and Ashton couldn't avoid hugging him close to him.

He felt so responsible for the young boy, since Ashton's Alpha: Luke's mother had told him to look after her youngest son and only Omega, Ashton had followed it like the most important and significative order he was ever given. One that reflected the total trust Liz Hemmings had on the young Alpha and the bond he and Luke shared since little. That's why there was no way the Alpha was going to let dangerous wolves near his only Omega.

Luke wiggled out of his grasp, sitting in front of the Alpha with his arms crossed, his face just demanded answers. "It's hard for me to talk to you about those wolves, they are horrible and very dangerous, it makes me scared that they are getting closer everyday to our home, I don't want you to end up in the middle of something if things were to go bad" Ashton sighed, running a hand over his tired face, the thought of that pack getting closer and closer to them was not letting him catch some proper rest.

His Alpha was scared? Luke couldn't believe it, Ashton was the bravest wolf ever, the most confident and strongest, he had never seen Ashton scared. "Why would you be? I don't get it" Luke asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Luke, the thing is, some people are just impossible to reason with, and you need to be prepared for those times" Ashton finished, and Luke almost exploded. "So we are going to fight them? How many of them are? You can take on like three at a time and I could deal with a couple myself and Calum-"

"You are not going anywhere Luke" Ashton interrupted, his serious tone annoyed the boy. He started talking before the Omega could, "I called other packs, including your brothers', they'll come tomorrow and the following days to help keep the are safe, and you'll stay here until we have everything solved" he said sternly and Luke was pissed. "That's not fair! My brothers are gonna be there and I can't? What the fuck I'm supposed to do here while you are away? You don't think I could help?" Luke stood from the bed, facing a bewildered Ashton. The Alpha calmly got on his feet too, looking down at the boy now.

"Lucas, don't you dare raise your voice at me that way, don't you dare talk to me that way and _never_  disrespect your Alpha again, because you could be the youngest here but I'm not going to accept your attitude like you could put yourself above me. Tomorrow you'll stay here with a wolf taking care of you, and that's final" he ended sternly, looking directly at the boy's eyes who just remained silent, as if he couldn't bring himself to even form a coherent answer. Ashton exited the room, he didn't expect things to go down this way, but there was no going back and he had to plan things through with the other members of his pack.

 

 

"Maybe I was too stern on him, he's only fifteen" Ashton thought out loud. The three pack members were sprawled on the big sofa, already settled on what was going to happen the day after, it was simple to say it but hopefully it would work out. "Stop Ashton, that kid needs to learn one way or another to respect, I wouldn't mind putting him in his place any time" Michael snorted, putting his feet up on the coffe table in front of him.

"You won't" Ashton bored his eyes into Michael's skull.

"He's just a kid"

"Yeah one that's well aware that you have a soft spot for him" Calum chimed in, laughing at the Alpha's weakness for the boy.

"Aw guys, I love you both too you know?"

"Fuck off"

 

 

A total of sixteen wolves were scattered around Ashton's pack territory, all of them on full alert, waiting for any not welcomed visit.

"Ashton" the Alpha turned his head in the direction of the voice, catching a wolf just like his Omega, but much bulkier and strong.

"Ben" the other Alpha sat down next to him, looking in the direction of Ashton's house.

"You think they'll come today? When they were here just yesterday?" He stared at the younger Alpha's focused expression. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't want to take any chances"

"You're right, they are unpredictable" they were surprised when a loud howl erupted in the distance.

"That's the 'okay' call from Jordan" Ben commented "he may be Josh's younger brother but he's a really strong Beta, so I've been told" he added. "Yeah well, I wasn't letting anyone I didn't trust in charge of Luke's safety" Ashton said in a serious tone. He had made the young Beta feel quite intimidated before leaving the house, having shared a few words with him in private.

_"I'm trusting you with my only Omega and youngest pack member, my treasure, my all. I hope you keep him safe with all you can give, because if something happens to him when I'm gone, you will be on the line too, you can be completely sure of that"_

"It was actually surprising, I was sure you were going to leave Michael or Calum behind, that way Luke was at least gonna be with someone you completely trust"

"I need them around here, Michael has the best nose I know and Calum is pretty damn strong too - just in case. I trust Tyler and Josh's pack a lot, we don't mix that much but it's a good connection" the younger Alpha finished, seeing Michael get closer to them from where he was inspecting the area.

"I can smell them close" he only said, his clear eyes showing a serious expression. "What direction are they coming Michael?" Ashton stood alert, ready to take in _anything_ that came their way.

"Well I'm not a GPS but I'm sure it's in this direction"

Then Ashton saw him, the Alpha that took Luke's dad away, was coming _his_ way now.

A dark grey wolf was standing right in front of Ashton, confidence just oozing from him. Seven wolves were right behind him. "Jonathan" he growled, anger consuming his mind just having him so close.

 

 

 

Luke was way too anxious, he wanted to know _everything_. And trapped here with the young Beta, he had no way of doing it. The Omega was in his room jumping on his bed just thinking what could be going down, the wolves had left hours ago and he couldn't wait anymore. He shifted and immediately jumped off the window, landing gracefully.

"Really Ashton was totally right about you jumping off windows, I'm really surprised on how good he knows you"

There he was, dark brown wolf with dark eyes - Tyler.


	2. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, funny thing is I hate that too. But since the last time I posted, I've been so busy with college, work and dance classes, besides few things. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, thank you for always being so nice :-*

"Tyler"

"Lukey boy. What were you thinking?" The wolf stared him down with such a calm posture, Luke thought for a moment he was mocking him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other packs?" Luke responded questioning the Alpha in front of him, he stood confident, he was lucky to be a big wolf compared to the average height, he was only counting on that right now. Tyler scanned the scrawny wolf somewhat amused, was the Omega planning on intimidating him? "I'm just making sure Ashton finds you on one piece" Tyler was easy to talk to, something Luke was fond of before the older wolf decided to stop him from going with his pack.

"Obviously Ashton knows you're a smart one because then he wouldn't had told me to come here and stand in the trees just to catch you on your way down"

"He doesn't trust me" Luke snarled.

"Did you give him a reason to?" That kinda made Luke mad because of how right Tyler was.

"Luke?" another voice called. The young wolf looked up to see a desperate that soon turned to be relieved and then angry Jordan, staring down at him. The other boy shifted and jumped off the window, landing just in the middle of the two wolves. "Tyler" Jordan was almost as surprised as Luke to see the Alpha, but he was better at hiding it at least. Now Luke was screwed, two wolves were keeping him behind, when he could be with his pack supporting them. He could play his one - and only last card.

"It's for the best you get back inside Luke, I won't even tell Ashton you tried to run, neither will Jordan, right?" He finished directing the question at the young Beta. "That sounds like a good idea" Luke stared at them, debating what he could do. With one last growl he turned around and moved to the front of the house. "That's a very good boy right there" Tyler praised, starting to walk right behind Luke with Jordan on his side. When they were about to make a left to finally get Luke inside, the blond wolf sprinted so fast Tyler barely had time to blink before going after him.

"Luke!"

"Oh shit oh my God, what do I-should I- alright I'll go too" Jordan went after them, at least he wasn't going to be the only one to blame, more or less.

 

 

 

" _Ashton_ , it's been a while" the grey wolf spoke confident, head high and strong stance. Ashton just felt disgust. Michael howled behind them, letting the others know of the situation. "I see you came prepared, very smart, the good old Ben I'm actually glad I see you"

"You didn't come alone either" Ben pointed at the wolves behind Jonathan, all looking as malicious as their Alpha. "Good point, honestly I didn't expect any less-"

"What are you doing coming to my pack's territory all these days?" Ashton didn't want any type of conversation with the other Alpha, just him to disappear forever.

"Alright straight to the point Ashton, you know this territory was supposed to be mine before your Alpha took it all to herself, now I want it back if you don't mind, and I'm not willing to accept a 'no' like last time. Jonathan was also getting annoyed by the encounter.

"Like you actually did you bastard, you fucking killed my father!" Jack's voice resonated amongst them. Jonathan stared at the amount of wolves that came with the other Alpha, making a huge semi circle sorrounding his pack. "Well...that's what happens right? When you don't obey" he had the nerve to answer.

"You fucker" the blond wolf growled stepping forward, making Jonathan's pack snarl back. "Seems to me you deserve the same treatment your father got" the grey Alpha snapped. Things were scalating too fast for Ashton's taste and he wasn't letting a tragedy happen again. Just when he was going to step up he caught a familiar smell, one he was dreading to find here.

"Ashton-" Michael tried but the wolf was turning his head already. "Luke" the young Alpha couldn't help to let out, looking back in the direction the young Omega was quickly approaching, with two wolves right on his tail. Jonathan shot forward, almost knocking Ashton in the process, but the Alpha managed to take him by the back leg and throw him to the ground. Before any of the two knew the packs were colliding, Jonathan's pack being completely outnumbered.

"Ash!" The young wolf exclaimed, looking at his Alpha baring his teeth at the grey wolf on the ground. The two were dragging each other down, neither backing up. Luke was afraid - actually, he was _terrified_ , there were wolves all around being hurt until they bled, and his own Alpha was involved.

"Luke!" Calum's voice broke him out of his shook, and in that moment he realised he was stuck on the spot. The Omega scanned the area trying to find the other wolf from his pack. "What the fuck are you doing here runt? You want to get yourself killed?!" The black wolf stood defensively in front of Luke, making sure there were not threats near them. Ashton was completely right by gathering all these wolves, because the confrontation was totally being controlled by them. "We need to help Ashton!"

"Ashton is fine without us now, Jonathan's not the same tough guy as before" Calum stared at the ring of wolves now sorrounding Jonathan's pack, they had complete advantage over them. Ben and Jack were with Ashton, pushing Jonathan into the circle, the dark wolf had a bleeding eye and was limping noticeably. "You are not to come here again at all, no matter what, I swear - next time you'll be the one to end up dead " Ashton was so livid, Luke cowered back by his Alpha's tone. Calum was still on defensive, looking after Luke came more natural than what he thought it would.

Jonathan was so _pissed_ , but on top of that he felt ashamed, and more so knowing the other packs could smell it. He growled finally and turned abruptly on his paws, leaving withouth a single word, his pack followed behind.

 

 

 

"Are you sure we can leave? It's no issue to stay for a while and look out" a now human Jack stood in front of Ashton, the man had his arms tightly crossed on his chest, Jack knew the source of his anger, and he didn't want to be on Luke's shoes now.

"They are pretty hurt now, and honestly I believe he realised there was no use in trying taking this place, he now knows we are not alone" Michael came from the house, Jack's pack was the only one remaining, and the most hesitant to leave. "Yeah, you can count on us any time, specially to take care of Luke" Jack laughed, but Ashton barely smiled. Maybe it was better to just go.

Once inside the house, Ashton looked around the room, but he knew better where to find what he was looking for. He went up the stairs, his steps were slow and firm, and his gaze was solid like iron. Calum and Michael shared a look, actually fearing for Ashton's centre of anger. The Alpha found the young Omega curled up in the corner of his room, a blanket covering his body. Luke snapped his head up when he heard the door opening, dropping his head again when saw who had opened it. Ashton made sure to lock the door behind him before moving closer to the boy, sitting in the bed in the middle of the room. 

"What were you thinking Lucas?"

"They killed my dad, you never told me that, mom never told me that. She just said he had disappeared, but now...I guess I should've guessed? I want to talk to her soon" Luke was mumbling, his head was between his knees making it harder to listen to his words. A hand roughly rose him to his feet, Ashton's strong grip making him look up. "Do you have any idea what would've happened if that wolf had gotten to you? If not dead you would be hurt so badly you would be scared for life. Do you understand Lucas? Do you imagine how horrible that would've been for your entire family? For me?" Ashton was seething, but his voice was low and firm. 

"I just wanted to go with you Ashton!" the Omega tried but there was nothing that would appease his Alpha. 

"You disobeyed your Alpha, and I've gone too easy on you until now" the man dragged the boy to his bed before he could do anything. "What are you doing Ashton?!-Stop you can't!" The boy yellled when he noticed where Ashton's actions were headed. He was now laying on the Alpha's legs and he was being held down with an iron grip on his back. 

"It's time for you to learn some respect, just like a brat deserves" Ashton was pulling down Luke's pants along with his uderwear but the boy was moving too much and he was starting to make his punishment more difficult. So Ashton landed his first hit. 

Luke froze completely, that had _definitely_ hurt, was he going to get more for real? Tears were strarting to form on his eyes and it was then, that he realised his Alpha was not letting this go withouth a proper lesson being learnt this time. Withouth any response coming from his Omega, Ashton continued delivering smacks, each one of them seemed worse than the previous one, Luke's skin was getting so red it was obvious it would turn purple any second. The boy's only sounds were small yelps and cries every time the man's hand would come in contact with his skin. The Omega had his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him, covering his face in it when Ashton landed a particularly hard smack. 

" _Daddy_...stop" Luke barely said, his voice came out so softly it reminded Ashton of when the boy was just learning to turn into his wolf form, and would look for Ashton to show him his progress handling it. The Alpha felt like Luke had literally pulled a string on his heart. He gave a few more smacks and stopped, letting his hand rest on the boy's back. The man felt completely drained, and judging by Luke's pliant body, he was too. Ashton sighed, now he was so tired, everything was just too much, he just wanted to go to sleep and not dream of angry wolves taking away his most precious possession.

"Come here baby" he sweetly said to the crying boy, picking him up and fixing his underwear and pants before sitting him on his lap. The Alpha protectively caressed Luke's back, going from his hair to the end of his spine, hushing him while rocking the boy gently. 

"That wasn't nice at all right?" He asked lowly.

"No, I hated it" Luke answered between now soft cries. 

"I know Lukey, you can't disobey me anymore because this is what happens you see? " 

"It hurts so much!" Luke tried to wriggle out of Ashton's grasp but the man tightened his hold. 

"That's what you get Lucas, after you shower we'll take care of it properly, now you'll have to deal with it, those are the consequences of disobeying your Alpha" he spoke more sternly.  Luke didn't want to look at the man, even in the position he was in. He wasn't angry at him, just felt humiliated by the Alpha's actions. The only person that had had any type of authority with him that actually worked had been his mom, but now that they weren't together, it seemed like part of her was held inside Ashton.

"I'm sorry" the Omega finally let out, staring up at the man there was regret all over his soft face. 

"Never again do something like that again Luke, never. You are _mine_ , and I will always protect you no matter what" 

"Yes daddy, always" he smiled, letting himself fall on the Alpha's arms, being swayed into a deep slumber, he would be coddled until he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts too!


End file.
